The present invention is related to radio frequency identification (RFID) tagged items, and more specifically to an RFID tracker and locator.
Everyone at one time or another has misplaced an item and must spend time searching various locations in order to find the item. For example, people have misplaced their wallet, forgotten where they left their car keys, cannot find that favorite book of theirs, as well as misplaced more important items like passports, certificates, checkbooks, etc. When an item is misplaced, people tend to panic and embark on a frantic search in an attempt to find the item. Once misplaced, a person has nothing to help them in locating the item.